paladins_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Roth
"I've never been the type of person to give up, and I'm ''not going to start now. My brother would roll over in ''his grave if I did." Alice is a young lady who is an Occultist and a member of the Cult of Bones. She is working with the Investigators, whom she joined with after the death of her older brother at the hands of a Paladin. However, she doesn't fight for revenge, she just doesn't want something like what happened to her family to happen to anyone else. Since she is only 17 years old her outlook of the world can still be a little naive and idealistic. Appearance Alice is rather slim, weighing in at only slightly above 100 pounds. She has long, dark black hair that just about reaches her hips, since it is customary for the women in her cult to keep their hair long. She does usually tie it up in a ponytail. She is actually surprizingly fit. Since she was a little girl, Alice has loved to dance and because of that she is very active and gets a great workout. She wears shorts and a t-shirt because she doesn't want to restrict her mobility if she gets in the mood to dance. But, she often gets cold due to her low weight so she can usually be seen wearing a zip-up hoodie. It's quite and odd sight when she has on a long sleeve jacket and short shorts. Her favorite colors are blue and purple, so she can always be seen wearing something from that spectrum. Personality Ever since she was a little child, Alice has always been shy and quiet, except when she was around her older brother Leonard. She was very close with her brother, you could say they were best friends in fact. He would call her "Al" and she would call him "Leo". She found dance at a young age and quickly fell in love with it. For her it was her way to express herself and communicate without words. She has always been diligent and a hard worker. Alice is the type of person who never gives up on anything. Things don't generally come easily to her, but her cult's body manipulation ability did. She was able to begin using it quite well even without any training, although she never realized it. She trained a lot for her dancing and so just thought that she was more flexible than other people. She often just starts dancing whenever the mood hits her but lately she has stopped doing that and instead focuses on the task of tracking down the Paladins. Because Alice loved her brother so much, she was greatly affected by his death. He had given her a hoodie for her 17th birthday, which is now just about the only one she will ever wear. She gets upset when anyone calls her Al and now prefers to be called Alice. As she has gotten older, she has developed a bit of an anger problem and can sometimes snap at people but usually she is a calm and passive person. Alice can be seen as more of an evasive person and doesn't really like to tackle her problems head on. Whenever she gets nervous about having to deal with something, she starts playing with her hair. Although since the death of Leo she has promised that she will change and be more assertive, which is why she asked her parents to let her take time off from school to help the Investigators. She dreams of becoming a professional dancer after finishing her education but has put that dream on hold for the meantime. History Cult Background Those that belong to the Cult of Bones have the ability to change the density of their bones. This allows them to lower it, to make their bodies more flexible, or highten it, to make them more rigid (and thus less suseptable to taking damage). The cult has the policy of not teaching their body manipulation ability to its members until they are seven years old, so that the children can properly learn to pray and worship god, instead of just worshipping for the sake of having a power. This policy obviously does not extend to those who join the cult as adults, just the children born into it. The Cult of Bones does not support the Paladins or the Scientists. They believe that it is wrong for the Paladins to have power without having to pay the proper respects and tributes to a god. They also think that the Scientists were wrong for creating the Paladins. In their minds the Scientists gave out powers without god's permission. This feeling was only worsened when one of their own was killed by a Paladin. They now have allied themselves with the Investigators since they don't have the means to fighting the Paladins and they, as Occultists do. Alice's History Alice was born to Richard and Polly Roth (maiden name Matford). She has an older brother, who was six when she was born, named Leonard or Leo for short. She was always an introverted child, and never spoke that often, except with Leo. When she was three years old, she saw part of a ballet on TV and was really interested in what she saw. From that moment on, Alice would prance around the house and proclaim that one day she would be like the lady on the TV. When she turned four, her parents enrolled her in a dance class. She loved every second of it. Alice would dance practically from the time she woke up, until she fell asleep. Leo even said that she probably danced in her sleep. Dance was her way of communicating with the world; when she did it, she wasn't shy or awkward and had no fears. As she got older she began to experiment with other dance styles. You would be hard pressed to find a type of dance she didn't like. Although, it was during her first year or two of dance, that her parents noticed something about her. Alice was much more flexible than all the other kids in her classes. They came to the conclusion that she must be a naturally gifted user of their cult's body manipulation ability. And in fact she was. When she was seven and was allowed to train in the ability, Alice had no trouble picking it up. She continued to dance throughout her youth and into her teenage years. In addition to her cult's ability, she also has the ablitity to manipulate the direction of gravity. Alice found time to fit in training and practice for this ability, but never really used it that much. She was too focused on her dance. Pretty much the only time she would use it was to play around with and tease her brother, or to mess around and dance on the ceiling or walls. Even as she got older, she remained especially close to Leo. When he was 21 (Alice was 15) he teamed up with a group of Investigators to help find and capture the escaped Paladins. He would come back home every once in a while to visit his family and friends. Sadly, two years later, at the age of 23, Leonard Roth died while pursuing a Paladin. It was at this time that Alice decided to put dance aside and join with the Investigators. She spent more time training to better master her gravity manipulation. Alice is now one of the Occultists who are helping the Investigators, after receiving special permission from her parents to do so. Powers and Abilities Alice has the ablitity to change the direction of gravity in a localized area (gravity is a downward force but she can change it to up, left, right, and back to down) as well as being able to change the density of her bones. In her daily life she hardly used her gravity manipulation so it isn't as strong as it could be. At her current level she can manipulate her own field of gravity or at most 2-3 other people's at once. She is however, quite adapt at being able to land safely on her feet once she shifts her own gravity field, which is due to her skill at dance (she can flip around in mid-air so that she is facing the correct direction). She can use it quite fluidly and since deciding to join the Investigators has trained to be able to change directions rapidly multiple times in succession. She generally uses her abilities for evasion or to disorient her opponents but if necessary, and if the mood strikes, she can be more aggressive with her attacks. WHIRL-A-GIG - Alice will quickly change another person's direction of gravity mutiple times so that they are left dizzy and unable to focus. This does no physical damage to the person but can make them ill and disoriented so that they can no longer continue to fight. HUMAN PONG - She will change a person's direction of gravity mutiple times, but unlike the Whirl-a-gig, she will let them hit the surface (wall, ceiling, floor etc.) in the direction that they are being pulled to. When done many times in a row this can cause significant damage due to the blunt force of the impact or any objects they fall into. The amount of damage does vary based on the distance between the two surfaces and how quickly she changes direction again after the impact. (NAME TO COME) - By lowering her bone density, Alice can become more flexible so that she can dodge the enemy's attacks more easily. (NAME TO COME) - She can raise her bone density so that any physical attacks do no damage to the sceletal system. They do still deal damage to her muscles, organs, etc. but the bone remains intact. This way she doesn't have to worry about fractures or breaks which can be more troublesome and take longer to heal completely than a flesh wound. Relationships *(if you want your character to have a past related to another character, please say so here. This is for how your character sees other characters.) Trivia *Favorite color: anything from the blue-purple spectrum *Favorite food: Italian wedding soup and her favorite snack food is strawberry ice cream *Favorite animal: butterfly Category:Occultists Category:Female Category:Character